vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Monster/Skript
Das Forbes Haus - "Tu das nicht. Ah, ah, ah, ah." (Caroline wacht auf. Ihr Kissen ist voller Blut. Damon schläft neben ihr. Sie steht auf und versucht aus dem Zimmer zu gehen, aber in diesem Moment wacht Damon auf.) Damon: Guten Morgen. Caroline: Bitte.. Lass mich! Damon: Tu das nicht. Ah, ah, ah, ah. (Sie schlägt ihn mit einer Lampe.) Caroline: Lass mich ihn Ruhe! Geh weg! (Caroline schlägt ihn mit dem blutbefleckten Kissen.) Damon: Das hier könnte auch völlig anders laufen. (Damon riecht an dem Kissen, sein Gesicht verändert sich. Er attackiert wieder Caroline.) Mystic Grill - "Machst du jetzt wieder einen auf Hexen-Voodoo oder so?" Elena: Ich versteh dich nicht. Bonnie: Hör mal, ich habe nicht gesagt du sollst ihn nicht treffen ich sage nur geh's langsam an. Elena: Du hast doch gesagt ich soll mich ran halten. Bonnie: Und jetzt sag ich, geh's langsam an. Elena: Woher der Sinneswandel? Bonnie: Ist kein Sinneswandel, du bist zum ersten Mal in deiner Highschool Karriere, single top dich erstmal aus! Elena: Ah, ha! Ja, ist ja auch genau mein Ding. Sag schon was verschweigst du mir? Bonnie: Sei nicht albern. Elena: Bonnie.. Bonnie: Was? Elena: Spucks aus. Bonnie: Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl als ich ihn ausversehen berührt hab. Elena: Ist das alles? Bonnie: Es war ziemlich übel! Elena: Machst du jetzt wieder einen auf Hexen-Voodoo oder so? Bonnie: Weißt du was? Ich mach mir Sorgen. Ich mach mir Sorgen wegen dem neuen Freund meiner Allerbesten-Freundin. Elena: Und genau dafür liebe ich dich. Ehrlich. Aber mir geht's gut. Es war ein hartes Jahr. Aber irgendwie hab ich das Gefühl, das langsam wieder die Normalität einkehrt. Und weißt du was? Das ist vorallem Stefan's Verdienst. Hinter der Schule - "Was wenn alle Welt erfährt, das du ein Kifferfreak vögelst?" Vicki: Ich bin cool, ich habe am Samstag zwei Karten für die Posers ergattert. Sie spielen im Rat. Jeremy: Schön für dich und Tyler. Vicki: Komm schon sei nicht so, ich will da mit dir hingehen. Jeremy: Was wenn alle Welt erfährt, das du ein Kifferfreak vögelst? Moment das weiß ja schon jeder. Vicki: Ja, aber so ist das ja nicht mehr also, können wir zusammen abhängen als Freunde. Jeremy: Ich will nur wissen, war es wegen den Drogen? Warst du mit mir bloß im Bett wegen der Drogen? Vicki: Leck mich. Jeremy: Nein, wenn es einen anderen Grund gab bitte, ich bin nur ganz Ohr. "Sie ist meine beste Freundin. Sie ist um mich besorgt." (Wieder zurück bei Elena und Bonnie. Stefan gesellt sich zu ihnen.) Stefan: 'Morgen, Elena. Morgen, Bonnie. '''Bonnie: '''Hey, ich muss sehen wo Caroline steckt, sie geht nicht ans Telefon, also, bis dann Leute. ''(Bonnie geht weg.) '''Elena: '''Bonnie, warte. '''Stefan: '''Anscheinend mag sie mich nicht besonders. '''Elena: '''Sie kennt dich nicht. Sie ist meine Beste Freundin. Sie ist um mich besorgt. Sie wird dich kennenlernen, und dann wird sie dich mögen. "Gehen spazieren, spazieren, spazieren. Yep. Genau in denn Sonnenuntergang." (Tyler und Matt werfen einen Ball durch die Gegend.) '''Tyler: '''Sieh mal.. Da ist Elena und ihr frischgebackener Freund. Ich frag mich was die beiden machen. Gehen spazieren, spazieren, spazieren. Yep. Genau in den Sonnenuntergang. '''Matt: Du Arsch. Tyler: 'Und du stehst nur doof rum und glotzt wie ein Gartentroll. '''Matt: '''Zwerg. '''Elena: '''Ich hab ne' Idee. Hast du heute Abend Zeit? '''Stefan: '''Ja. '''Elena: '''Perfekt. Essen bei mir Zuhause Acht Uhr wir beide, und Bonnie ihr lernt euch besser kennen und dann sieht sie was für ein Toller Kerl du bist. Mission erfüllt. '''Matt: '''Was bitte soll ich den machen,Ty? Das war's. Sie hat sich entschieden. '''Tyler: '''Zeig ihr das sie einen Fehler macht. ''(Tyler fängt den Ball.) 'Matt: '''Was hast du vor? Ty nicht! Ty, nicht! Ty! ''(Tyler wirft den Ball zu Stefan. Er dreht sich schnell um und fängt den Ball. Er wirft ihn zurück zu Tyler. Matt und Tyler sind geschockt. Elena lacht.) In der Schule - "Treffe ich sie bald?" - "Ja. Sie arbeitet dran." '''Elena: '''Der Wurf war irre. Du hast gar nicht erzäht das du Football spielst. '''Stefan: '''Hab ich früher mal. Ist ne' Weile her. '''Elena: '''Bewirb dich doch für das Schulteam. '''Stefan: '''Nein, das lass ich lieber. '''Elena: '''Also magst du Football nicht. '''Stefan: '''Doch ich liebe Football. Ist 'en toller Sport. Aber ich fürchte wie die Dinge hier liegen mag Football mich nicht. Du hast doch auch Tyler gesehen. Und wir wissen beide wie es Matt geht. '''Elena: '''Sie kennen dich nicht, für sie bist du ein mysteriöser Eigenbrödler. Such dir ein paar Freunde. Gehe in ne' AG. '''Stefan: '''Sagt das Mädchen das immer alleine auf dem Friedhof geht und Tagebuch schreibt. '''Elena:''' Hey, jetzt komm schon. Ich bin nicht bloß ein trübseliges Etwas. Es gibt ne' ganz andere Elena die du kennenlernen musst. Sie hat viele Interessen, will was erleben. 'Stefan: '''Freu mich drauf sie kennen zu lernen. Treffe ich sie bald? '''Elena: '''Ja. Sie arbeitet dran. Geschichtssaal - "Nein, Sir. Es war wirklich 53'." - "Nach schlagen. Sofort!" ''(Bonnie schreibt die Zahlen "8", "14", "22" auf.) '''Tanner: '''Der Zweite Weltkrieg, endete wann? Hat irgendjemand, irgendeine Ahnung? Miss Juan? 1945. '''Elena: '''Pssst. Zu deiner Info, unser Team ist ätzend die können dich gebrauchen. '''Stefan: '''Kann nicht. '''Tanner:' '''Pearl Harbor. '''Stefan: '''Ich bin Eigenbrödler. '''Tanner: '''Miss Gilbert? '''Elena: '''Hmm? '''Tanner: '''Pearl Harbor? '''Elena: '''Um... '''Stefan: '''7. Dezember 1941 '''Tanner: '''Danke, Miss Gilbert. '''Stefan: '''Gerngeschehen. '''Tanner: '''Freut mich, der Fall der Berliner Mauer. '''Stefan: '''1989, ich bin gut in Daten, Sir. '''Tanner: '''Ach ja? Wie gut? Ich brauch nur das Jahr. Civil Rights Act. '''Stefan: '''1964. '''Tanner:' '''Ermordung John F. Kennedy. ' '''Stefan: '''1963. '''Tanner: '''Martin Luther King. '''Stefan: ''68. Tanner:' '''Lincoln.' ' '''Stefan: '''1865. '''Tanner: '''Roe vs. Wade. '''Stefan: '''1973. '''Tanner: '''Brown vs. Board. '''Stefan: '''1954 '''Tanner: '''Die Schlacht von Gettysburg. '''Stefan: '''1863. '''Tanner: '''Korea Krieg. '''Stefan: '''Von 1950 bis 53' '''Tanner: '''Ha! Der ging nur bis 52'. '''Stefan: '''Nein, Sir es war wirklich 53'. '''Tanner: '''Nach schlagen. Sofort.' Na macht schon schnell! ' '''Schüler: '''Es war 1953.' ' Schule-Flur - "Ist ein Eigenbrödler-Ding." '''Elena: '''Woher wusstest du das alles? '''Stefan: '''Jahre langes Kreuzworträtsel lösen. Ist ein Eigenbrödler-Ding. Footballplatz - "Ich frag lieber nicht wer 71' denn Superbowl gewonnen hat." - "71'..." ''(Das Team übt gerade.) Matt: 'War ja super, super. '''Tanner: '''Mr Lockwood gibt es irgendetwas in das sie gut sind? Geschichte ist es wohl nicht, und sie haben es auch nicht drauf denn Ball zu behalten. '''Tyler: '''Ja, Coach. '''Tanner: '''Nochmal, los geht. ''(Stefan sitzt auf der Tribüne und guckt dem Team zu.) (Die Cheerleader sind auf der anderen Seite, und wärmen sich auf. Elena ist in der Nähe.) '''Bonnie: '''Oh, mein Gott! Du hier? '''Elena: '''Ich kann nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit herum trauern. Du kannst nur bis zur Normalität zurückfinden, wenn du normale Dinge machst. Oh, und du kommst heute zum Essen. '''Bonnie: '''Ach. '''Elena: '''Mm-hmm. Du, ich und Stefan. Ich bitte dich ihm eine Chance zu geben. '''Bonnie: '''Heute ist ungünstig. Hast du Caroline gesehen? Sie antwortet auf keine SMS. ' '''Elena: '''Jetzt wechsel nicht das Thema, Bonnie Bennett! Du kommst heute Abend. '''Bonnie: 'Ähm, na schön.' '''Ich komme.' ' '''Elena: '''Gut. ' ' ''(Stefan redet mit Tanner über das beitreten des Teams.) Tanner: '''Die Probespiele für die Manschaffts-Auswahl haben am Frühling stattgefunden. '''Stefan: '''Da, da war ich noch nicht hier Sir. ' '''Tanner: '''Tja, dann sind sie auch nicht dabei, so einfach ist das. '''Stefan: '''Mr. Tanner, ich weiß sie und ich hatten nicht denn besten guten Start. Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen. Ich habe früher schon Football gespielt, meisten war ich Wide Receiver, und ich bin gut. '''Tanner: '''Ich frag lieber nicht wer '71 denn Super-Bowl gewonnen hat. '''Stefan: ''71.. Verzeihung.. ich hab schon verstanden Sir. Tanner: 'Ich will nur sehen, wie sie 'nen Arschtritt kriegen. Ziehen sie sich um. Los jetzt vielleicht überleg ich es mir noch. Lauft weiter! '''Matt: '''Zuerst meine Freundin, jetzt mein Team. '''Tyler: '''Alter, das ist eine super Chance. Football ist ein Kontakt-Sport. Da verletzt man sich schnell. "Mir gehört der andere Bruder, hoffe das macht dir nichts." ''(Auf der Cheerleader-Übung.) '''Bonnie: '''Ehrlich, wo ist Caroline? ' '''Elena: '''Keine Ahnung, passt nicht zu ihr. '''Bonnie: '''Ein letzter Versuch. ''(Caroline kommt mit Damon's Auto an. Sie küsst ihn.) Elena: '''Uh. '''Bonnie: '''Das muss dieser Mysteriöse Typ sein. '''Elena: '''Das ist kein Mysteröser Typ, das ist Damon Salvatore. '''Bonnie: '''Salvatore? Wie Stefan? '''Caroline: '''Mir gehört der Andere Bruder, hoffe das macht dir nichts. Tut mir Leid, das ich so spät bin war beschäftigt, okay fangen wir mit dem double pike herkley hurdler an, was meint ihr? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. Elena guck für heute nur zu okay? Macht weiter. Los nochmal von vorne. Und 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8. (Fußball-Feld.) 'Matt: '''Blue Lady! Blue Lady! Set, hut! Go! Komm schon, Tyler Deckung! '''Tanner: '''Na los, nochmal. '''Matt: '''Line up! (Stefan tut weiter einen guten Job auf dem Footballfeld. Elena schaut ihm zu.) "Du wirfst den Rest überlässt du mir." '''Matt: '''Ich sag's nicht gern aber er hat's drauf. '''Tyler: '''Ich finde er braucht einen Bodycheck. '''Matt: '''Ach ja? '''Tyler: '''Man geht nicht auf den Platz und tut so als ob er einen nach 5. Minuten schon gehört. Du wirfst, den Rest überlässt du mir. ''(Stefan hört ihnen zu.) 'Tanner: '''Nochmal. '''Matt: '''Okay, Line Up! Set Hut! ''(Tyler wirft sich hart auf Stefan.) 'Tyler: '''Whoo! Wilkommen im Team, Kumpel! '''Tanner: '''Und überleben sie's? '''Stefan: '''Ja. '''Tanner: '''Sie hören auf für Heute. '''Matt: '''Hey, Mann. Das war meine Schuld. '''Stefan: '''Schon, okay. '''Matt: '''Ja. '''Tanner: '''Nicht schlecht, da war schon ne Menge gutes dran. Weiter so Jungs! ''(Stefan's Finger ist gebrochen, er knickt es in die Richtige Richtung.) Das Salvatore-Anwesen - "Oooh, da fällt mir ein ich muss los. Ein Date, hab schwitzige Hände. Wünsch mir Glück." (Stefan betretet sein Zimmer, Damon ist dort, und liest Stefan's Tagebuch.) '''Damon: Wie war das Probespiel? Bist du im Team? Ganz schön Emerson mäßig ich meine wie du deine Seele preisgibst mit so vielen.. (Stefan reißt im das Tagebuch von der Hand.) Adjektiven. Stefan: Was willst du hier? Damon: Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich hab nachgedacht, ich bin in mich gegangen und ich finde wir sollten nochmal von neu anfangen. Lassen wir die Vergangenheit hinter uns. Du bist mein kleiner Bruder. Und wenn du ein normales, ein Menschliches Leben führen willst, dann wünsch ich dir das. Vielleicht schaff ich das ja auch. Vielleicht wird ja aus mir eine nicht lebende lebendige Person. Vielleicht gibt's für uns beide Hoffnung. (Damon versucht nicht zu lachen, er schafft es aber nicht.) Stefan: Du weißt schon das, das nicht so sein muss, Damon. Damon: Klar weiß ich das. Vorhin habe ich Elena gesehen GZ das bedeutet "ganz zufällig." Sie hatte Cheerleader-Training sie sah sowas von flott aus. In ihren kurzen Shorts sie.. Entspann dich ich war nicht mal in ihrer Nähe. Hab meinen eigenen Cheerleader. Oooh, da fällt mir ein ich muss los. Ein Date, hab schwitzige Hände. Wünsch mir Glück. Das Gilbert-Haus - "Ich will aber keine Hexe sein. Du etwa?" - "Auf gar keinen Fall." Bonnie: Erklär du's mir. Gestern Abend hab ich Ferngesehen und dann gab's die Werbepause und dann dacht ich ich wette es kommt die Telefon-Werbung und was kam? Der Junge und das Mädchen mit der Bank, er fliegt nach Paris, er fliegt zurück. Sie schießen ein Foto. Elena: '''Ach ja. Ich bitte dich, diese Werbung läuft doch ununterbrochen. '''Bonnie: Wenn schon, dann eben das. Mich verfolgen heute ein paar Zahlen, immer dieselben ich seh sie vor drei Zahlen "8" "14" und "22". Wie verrückt ist das denn? Elena: Vielleicht sollten wir es mit Lotto versuchen. Was sagt denn deine Großmutter dazu. Bonnie: Die fängt immer wieder mit dem Hexen-Ding an. Ich will aber keine Hexe sein, du etwa? Elena: Auf gar keinen Fall. (Elena tut das Essen in eine Schüssel.) Bonnie: '''Auch wenn du es in eine nette Schüssel tust, fällt niemand drauf rein. '''Elena: Okay, Servierlöffel. Wo sind die Servierlöffel? Bonnie: Mittlere Schublade, da links. Elena: '''Okay, klar du warst ja auch in dieser Küche tausendmal. '''Bonnie: Das wird's sein. (Es klingelt.) Elena: Okay, da ist er. Werd nicht nervös sei einfach so wie du bist. (Elena verschwindet.) Bonnie: Geburtstagskerzen. (Sie öffnet die Schublade und dort sind die Geburtstagskerzen.) Das Gilbert Haus (Im Esszimmer) - "Die Hexen von Salem, sind heldenhafte Beispiele für Individualismus, und Nonkonformismus." - "Das sind sie." (Elena, Stefan und Bonnie essen zusammen) Elena: 'Hat Tanner es dir vorhin schwer gemacht? '''Stefan: '''Nun ja, ich bin jetzt im Team also irgendwas hat ihn überzeugt. '''Elena: '''Bonnie du hättest ihn heute sehen sollen, Tyler wollte ihn mit 'nem Ball abschießen.. '''Bonnie: '''Ja, schon gehört. '''Elena: '''Erzähl doch Stefan was von deiner Familie. '''Bonnie: 'Ähm, geschieden keine Mom, wohn bei meinem Dad. '''Elena: '''Nein, das mit den Hexen. Bonnie hat unter ihren Vorfahren ein paar Hexen, ist ziemlich cool. '''Bonnie: '''Als cool würde ich das nicht bezeichnen. '''Stefan: Ist auf alle Fälle interessant. Ich kenn mich zwar nicht so gut aus, aber ich weiß es gibt Keltische Druiden die im 19. Jahrhundert eingewandert sind. Bonnie: 'Meine Familie kommt aus Salem. '''Stefan: '''Wirklich? Die Hexen von Salem? '''Bonnie: '''Ja. '''Stefan: '''Das ist ziemlich cool. '''Bonnie: '''Wirklich? Wieso? '''Stefan: '''Die Hexen von Salem, sind heldenhafte Beispiele für Individualismus, und Nonkonformismus. '''Bonnie: '''Das sind sie. ''(Es klingelt wieder.) 'Elena: '''Komisch wer ist das wohl? ''(Elena öffnet die Tür. Dort stehen Caroline und Damon.) 'Caroline: 'Überraschung! Bonnie sagte sie wär zum Essen da, hier kommt das Dessert. '''Elena: '''Oh. '''Damon: '''Ich hoffe wir stören nicht. '''Stefan: '''Was machst du hier? '''Damon: '''Darauf warten das Elena mich hereinbittet '''Elena: Oh, ja, natürlich.. Stefan: '''Nein, nein, nein. Er kann nicht.. uh.. das geht nicht. Er kann nicht bleiben. '''Caroline: '''Komm rein, worauf wartest du? '''Stefan: '''Eigentlich wollten wir gerade gehen. '''Elena: '''Ist schon okay. Komm rein. '''Damon: '''Dein Zuhause gefällt mir, Elena. '''Elena: '''Danke. Das Gilbert Haus (Im Wohnzimmer) - "Tut mir leid, dich an sie zu erinnern war das Letzte was ich wollte." '''Caroline: '''Also das dich Mr. Tanner ins Team gelassen hat ist unglaublich. Tyler muss echt kochen, aber schön für dich. Nichts wie ran. '''Damon: '''Genau das sage ich auch immer, man muss sich reinhängen, darf nicht nur warten bis was passiert man muss es sich holen. '''Caroline: Für Elena ist es heute nicht so gut gelaufen. Naja du warst eben nicht im Sommercamp. Gott wie willst du denn nur die Figuren lernen? Bonnie: '''Ich trainier mit ihr, das kriegt sie hin. '''Caroline: Ganz hinten lässt sich wohl was machen. Damon: 'Also du wirkst auf mich gar nicht wie ein Cheerleader-Typ, Elena. '''Caroline: '''Nur weil ihre Eltern gestorben sind, glaub mir sie macht grad wirklich eine heftige Depri-Phase durch, sie war früher nähmlich wesentlich witziger. Und das sage ich mit all meiner Feinfühligkeit. '''Damon: '''Tut mir Leid, Elena. Ich weiß was es heißt wenn man seine beide Eltern verliert. DU musst wissen, Stefan und ich haben fast jeden Menschen sterben sehen der uns etwas bedeutet hat. '''Stefan: '''Nicht nötig, jetzt darüber zu reden, Damon. '''Damon: '''Du hast, ja Recht Stef. Tut mir Leid, dich an sie zu erinnern war das Letzte was ich wollte. Mystic Grill - "Was tust du nur, Vick?" ''(Tyler begrabscht Vicki.) 'Vicki: '''Finger weg, ja? Ich arbeite. '''Tyler: '''Dann bis später. '''Matt: '''Sie ist meine Schwester, und ich liebe sie aber, manchmal macht sie's einem echt schwer. ' ' '''Jeremy: '''Ich find's ziemlich einfach. ''(Tyler rempelt Jeremy an.) '''Jeremy: '''Ja schon klar du rempelst mich an um ihr zu imponieren, wirklich toll. '''Tyler: Ich muss ihr nicht imponieren. Ich hab gewonnen. Jetzt bist du tot. Jeremy: '''Bin ich? Ich würde sagen ich warte darauf das du dich wie ein Mann verhälst. '''Matt: '''Ty nicht. '''Tyler: '''Wenn ich dich noch einmal treffe, Gilbert. '''Jeremy: Nein, wenn ich dich noch einmal treffe. Matt: Was tust du nur, Vick? Gilbert Haus (In der Küche) - "Tut mir leid. Das mit Katherine, du hast sie auch verloren." (In der Küche) Damon: 'Noch eins. '''Elena: '''Danke. ''(Damon gibt Elena ein Glas, er lässt es fallen doch fängt es schnell wieder.) '''Elena: '''Gut gefangen. '''Damon: '''Ich find dich nett, du kannst lachen. Und du bringst Stefan zum lächeln das habe ich bei ihm schon sehr sehr lange nicht mehr gesehen. '''Elena: '''Vorhin, meinst du da Katherine? '''Damon: Mm-hm. Elena: '''Wie ist sie denn gestorben? '''Damon: '''Durch 'nen Feuer. Tragisches Feuer. '''Elena: '''Erst kürzlich? '''Damon: '''Kommt mir vor als wär es gestern. '''Elena: '''Wie war sie? '''Damon: '''Sie war wunderschön, hatte große Ähnlichkeiten mit dir. Sie war auch ganz schön kompliziert, und selbstsüchtig und manchmal nicht sehr nett, aber sexy und verführerisch. '''Elena: '''Wer ist zuerst mit ihr zusammen gewesen? '''Damon: Gut geschlussfolgert. Frag Stefan, aber seine Antwort wird eine Andere sein als meine. Ich würde das Cheerleading lassen. Elena: '''Wieso sagst du das? '''Damon: Ah, ich hab dich beim Training gesehen. Miserabel. Elena: '''Du warst da? '''Damon: '''Ah-huh. '''Elena: Früher fand ich es toll. Wirklich, dieses Jahr ist alles anders. Alles was wichtig war ist es nicht mehr. Damon: Lass es sausen, hör auf. Und Problem gelöst. Ta-da. Elena: 'Aber es kann wieder wichtig werden. '''Damon: '''Vielleicht, aber das kommt mir unrealistisch vor. '''Elena: '''Tut mir Leid. Das mit Katherine, du hast sie auch verloren. '''Bonnie: '''Hey, könnt ihr Hilfe brauchen? '''Damon: '''Klar wieso nicht? Gilbert Haus (Im Wohnzimmer) - "Und dann mach ich mit deiner kleinen Cheerleaderin was mir gefällt." '''Caroline: '''Matt bemüht sich aber, es ist schwer was er grad durch macht. Du musst das verstehen, für beide war es die erste Beziehung, sie kennen sich noch aus dem Sandkasten. '''Stefan: '''Das ist ein sehr schöner, Schal. '''Caroline: '''Danke, ist neu. '''Stefan: '''Kann ich ihn mal sehen? Ich meine würdest du ihn kurz abnehmen? Geht das? '''Caroline: '''Nein es geht nicht. '''Stefan: '''Wieso nicht? Alles okay? '''Caroline: 'Ähm, ich weiß nur ich kann ihn.. ich kann ihn nicht abnehmen. '''Damon: '''Worüber redet ihr beiden Hübschen denn? '''Stefan: '''Wir haben gerade über ihren neuen Schal geredet. '''Damon: Mmmh. Hey weißt du was? Elena und Bonnie machen grad denn Abwasch willst du ihnen nicht helfen? Caroline: 'Seh ich vielleicht nach Abwaschen aus? '''Damon: '''Für mich. '''Caroline: 'Ähm, ich fürchte nein. '''Damon: ''(Damon manipuliert sie.) Du wirst jetzt nachsehen ob Elena, Hilfe braucht. '''Caroline:' Äh, weißt du was? Ich werd jetzt nachsehen ob Elena Hilfe braucht. Damon: Gut. (Caroline verschwindet.) Stefan: Das sind Menschen, Damon. Sie ist keine Puppe. Sie ist nicht nur zu deinem Vergnügen da, damit du wenn's dir grad passt, Blut saugen kannst. Damon: 'Natürlich ist sie das. Sind sie alle. Aus ihnen wird was immer ich will, sie stehen mir zur Verfügung. '''Stefan: '''Okay, du hattest deinen Spaß. Du hast Caroline in den Fängen und mich und Elena gehörig genervt. Es wird Zeit das du verschwindest. '''Damon: '''Ist kein Problem. Ich bin ja, hereingebeten worden. Also komm ich Morgen wieder, und den Nacht darauf. Und dann mach ich mit deiner kleinen Cheerleaderin was mir gefällt. Weil so was für mich völlig normal ist. Gilbert Haus (Elena's Schlafzimmer) - "Dein Bruder ist nicht so übel wie du immer behauptest..." '''Elena: '''War gar nicht so schlimm, ich hatte Spaß. '''Stefan: '''Mmmh. Zumindest einer von uns. '''Elena: '''Komm schon. Dein Bruder ist nicht so übel wie du immer behauptest... ''(Stefan küsst Elena, als er sein T-Shirt auszieht verwandelt er sich in Damon, sie schreit. Elena wacht auf, es war nur ein Albtraum. Da ist eine Krähe am Fenster.) Salvatore Anwesen (Stefan's Schlafzimmer.) - "Und wie kann ich sie beschützen?" '''Stefan: Mein Bruder muss doch ein Fetzen Menschlichkeit, in sich haben. Irgendwo. Ich gebe die Hoffnung nicht auf. Aber wie mache ich es ihm bewusst? Und wie kann ich sie beschützen? (Stefan öffnet eine Box und holt eine Kette raus.) '' Das Football Spiel - "Ist ja ein scharfes Trikot." '''Elena:' Oh, sie mal an. Ist ja ein scharfes Trikot. Stefan: '''Und du? Bist du nicht mehr Cheerleaderin? '''Elena: '''Ich bin ne Niete. '''Stefan: '''Hey, du bist doch keine Niete. Du hast einen Verlust erlitten das verändert Menschen. Du solltest jetzt nach vorne sehen, ein Neuanfang wagen. Okay? Ich hoffe du denkst jetzt nicht das ist zu früh oder verrückt aber ich, äh ich möchte dir etwas schenken. ''(Stefan öffnet eine Box mit der Kette drin, Elena holt es raus.) '' '''Elena: Oh mein Gott, das ist wunderschön. Stefan: '''Das habe ich schon 'ne halbe Ewigkeit. Und noch nie wollte ich es jemandem geben. Bis jetzt. Ich würd' mich freuen wenn du es tragen würdest, für mich. Und es bringt Glück. '''Elena: Ist das Rosenduft? Stefan:'''Nein, das ist ein Kraut. Ist schön, huh? '''Elena: Wunderschön. (Stefan hilft Elena die Kette anzuziehen.) Stefan: Und ich wollte dir noch danken das du mich überredet hast ins Team zu gehen. Fühlt sich gut an. Elena: Was für'n Paar. Ich schmeiße hin, du fängst an. Stefan: Naja, wir haben noch viel vor uns das wird schon. (Elena küsst ihn.) Caroline: Wieso hast du deine Uniform nicht an? (Die Party fängt richtig an. Menschen cheerleaden und jubeln für das Team.) Tanner: '''Hey, Leute. Ist ja gut, ist ja gut. Jetzt seid doch ma kurz ruhig. Okay, wartet, wartet, wartet, wartet, wartet, wartet, wartet, wartet, wartet, wartet. Wartet. Seien wir doch mal ehrlich. In der Vergangenheit wir andere Team's immer wieder zu uns kommen und uns von ihnen überrollen lassen. (Buh's von der Menge.) Aber das wird's sich heute ändern. (Jubelrufe.) Wir haben heute einen großartigen Mann der in der Offensive spielen wird. Ich muss sagen, ich glaube ich habe noch nie zuvor einen Spieler gesehen, der ein derartiges Händchen und soviel Talent hat. Ein großes Applaus für Stefan Salvatore! '''Tyler: '''Es kotzt mich an. Wie Tanner diesen Kerl offiert. '''Tanner: ... Das wir so darauf gewartet haben das wir endlich mal in der Gewinnerspalte einen Haken machen. Will ich nur eins Sagen.. Die Timberwolfes sind hungrig. (Tyler geht zu Vicki.) Vicki: '''Hey, Babe. Was hast du? '''Tyler: '''Nichts. '''Tanner: '''Und die Central High Lions sind das Futter! '''Tyler: Ist das Jeremy? Vicki: Oh nein. Nein, Ty, nein. Lass ihn in Ruhe! Tyler: 'Was geht dich das an? Guck nicht so traurig. Wenn ich fertig bin, kannst du sie von mir aus haben. ''(Jeremy schlägt ihn. Die beiden fangen an zu kämpfen.) 'Vicki: '''Nicht Tyler! Hör auf. Nein Tyler! Lass das du tust ihm weh. Tyler, nein! Tyler hör auf! Tyler hör auf! Hör auf, Tyler nicht! ''(Stefan packt Tyler an die Faust.) '''Stefan: Er ist schon am Boden. Es reicht. (Tyler schlägt Stefan, aber sieht das es ihm nichts ausmacht. Er sieht verängstigt aus.) (Jeremy holt ein kaputtes Glas und zielt auf Tyler, der weg rutscht, und deswegen schneidet er Stefan's Hand.) '' '''Elena: '''Jeremy, nein! '''Matt: '''Tyler, hör endlich auf! Hör auf! ''(Stefan's Hand blutet.) Elena: '''Was soll der Scheiß, Jeremy? Zeig mal her, du blutest ja. '''Jeremy: Schon, gut. Elena: '''Ja, vorallem riechst du gut. '''Jeremy: Lass es einfach, ja? Matt: '''Komm jetzt Mann. Komm schon. '''Elena: Oh mein Gott, deine Hand. (Stefan schließt seine Hand, und versteckt seine Hand hinter seinem Rücken.) Stefan: Nein, nein, nein. Schon okay. Elena: Ist es schlimm? Ein tiefer Schnitt? Zeig schon her! (Elena holt seine Hand und öffnet sie. Die Wunde ist vollkommen verschwunden.) Elena: Aber... Da war doch eben... Stefan: Es hat mich verfehlt, es war nicht mein Blut. Siehst du? Alles bestens. Elena: Nein, nein, nein. Ich.. Ich hab's doch gesehen in deiner Hand war ein Schnitt. Stefan: Schon gut. Es geht mir gut. Jetzt ist gleich Kickoff. Ähm, ich, ich seh dich dann gleich nachdem Spiel. Caroline: Hey Tikki, das ist total wabbelig. Kannst du's bitte gerade halten? Kann irgendjemand Tikki helfen? Und das bitte sofort? Bonnie: Hey, wo warst du? Elena: Kann ich dich mal fragen, und du gibst mir ne' ernsthafte Antwort so ganz ohne Witz? Bonnie: '''Klar, frag. '''Elena: '''Das miese Gefühl. Deine Reaktion als du Stefan berührt hast... '''Bonnie: Weißt du was? Vergiss das einfach, die kleine Dinnerparty hat mich von ihm überzeugt. Elena: Nein, Bonnie erhlich. Was war's? Ist das ein Bild gewesen, oder.. Bonnie: Es war nicht klar wie ein Bild. Nicht so wie heute, wo ich immer noch die selben Zahlen sehe, überall. "8", "14", "24". Als ich Stefan berührt hab, war das ein Gefühl. Es hat mich durchzuckt, mir war eiskalt. Und.. Elena: 'Und was? '''Bonnie: '''Es war der Tod. Jedenfalls das was ich mir darunter vorstelle. ''(Elena geht zu ihrem Auto.) '''Elena: Hast du mich erschreckt, was machst du hier? Damon: Ich, ich.. ähm, versteck' mich vor Caroline. Elena: '''Und wieso das? '''Damon: Ich brauch ne' Pause. Sie ähm.. redet mehr als ich zuhören kann. Elena: Das ähm ist voll ein Zeichen. Damon: Ach was, sie ist halt noch furchtbar jung. Elena: '''Du bist auch nicht grad viel älter. '''Damon: '''Das wird auf langer Sicht, nicht viel hinführen. Ich fürchte sie macht mich verrückt. '''Elena: Ich weiß Caroline nervt vielleicht manchmal. Aber wir sind seit der ersten Klasse befreundet, und das bedeutet mir ne' Menge. Damon: 'Ich versteh schon, ich wollte dich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Das war nicht meine Absicht, Elena. '''Elena: '''Doch das war es. Sonst würdest du wohl kaum alles doppeldeutig meinen, egal was du sagst. '''Damon: '''Du hast Recht. Ich hab andere Absichten, so wie du. '''Elena: '''Wirklich? '''Damon: '''Mm-hm. Das seh' ich. Du willst mich. '''Elena: '''Tss. Wie bitte? '''Damon: '''Du stehst auf mich. Du fühlst dich zu mir hingezogen. Du denkst an mich obwohl du nicht an mich denken willst, ich wette du hast schon von mir geträumt. Hab ich Recht? Und hier und jetzt, willst du mich küssen. ''(Sie gibt ihm eine Ohrfeige.) '''Elena: Was soll das? Keine Ahnung was du für ein Spiel mit Stefan spielst, aber ich spiel auf gar keinen Fall mit. Und ich weiß zwar nicht was damals passiert ist, aber eins möchte ich klarstellen: Ich bin nicht Katherine. Das Football Spiel (Später) - "Ich mach gleich: "Raah, Raah. Go Team! Yeah!" Matt: 'Kannst du spielen? '''Stefan: 'Ähm ja, kein Problem. 'Matt: '''Was du da vorhin gemacht hast... War gut für Jeremy. '''Stefan: '''Schon klar, er ist ziemlich verkorkst. Er braucht unterstützung. '''Matt: '''Ich weiß. Ich war beim Training ein Arsch. '''Stefan: '''Du hattest ja Gründe. '''Matt: '''Keine Entschulding. ''(Matt bietet Stefan seine Hand, er nimmt und schüttelt sie.) Viel Glück, heute. Wir sind froh, dich zu haben.'' (Damon ist in einer Ecke, er klatscht in die Hände.)'' '''Damon: '''Ist das nicht echt nett, Stefan wird Team-Mitglied, und gewinnt einen Freund. Ich mach gleich: "Raah, Raah. Go Team! Yeah!" '''Stefan: '''Nicht heute Abend, ich bin mit dir fertig. '''Damon: '''Netter Trick, mit Elena. Lass mich raten, Eisenkraut in der Halskette. Ich gebe zu, ich war ein bisschen überrascht, ist schon ne' Weile her. Das jemand meinen Werben wiederstanden hat. Wo hast du es her? '''Stefan: '''Ist das wichtig? '''Damon: Dann verführ' ich sie eben auf die altmodische Art. Ich kann sie aber auch gleich fressen. Stefan: '''Nein, du wirst ihr nichts tun, Damon. '''Damon: '''Nicht? '''Stefan: '''Weil tief in deinem Inneren, ein Teil von dir Gefühle für sie hat. Ich hatte schon befürchtet. Das nicht's mehr menschliches mehr in dir steckt. Das du vermutlich zu dem Monster geworden bist, das du immer zu sein vorgibst. '''Damon:' '''Wer gibt was vor? '''Stefan: '''Dann töte mich. '''Damon: '''Also ich äh.. ich bin versucht. '''Stefan: '''Nein, bist du nicht. Du hattest ewig Zeiten, Zeit das zu tun. Und ich steh hier immer noch, ich lebe und was tust du? Du verfolgst mich. Immer noch nach 145 Jahren. Katherine ist tot. Und du hasst mich weil du sie geliebt hast. Und du quälst mich, weil du sie noch immer liebst. Und das, mein Bruder ist an dir das Menschliche. '''Tanner: '''Salvatore! Was soll denn das? Wir müssen ein Spiel gewinnen. '''Damon: '''Wenn das an mir Menschlich ist. Was ist dann das? ''(Damon tötet Tanner.) Tanner: '''Aah! '''Stefan: '''Nein! '''Damon: '''Irgendwer, irgendwann, irgendwo. Jungs Umkleide - "Weißt du es gibt Grenzen. Selbst für dich." '''Tyler: '''Tanner wird vermisst. Hat wohl zu viel Bier getrunken. '''Matt: Lass mich in Ruhe! Ich bin Stinksauer auf dich! Tyler: '''Wo ist das Problem? '''Matt: '''Wo das.. Du bist mein Problem! Okay? Du bist ein Schläger. Wie ein 12-Jähriger ein Verdammter Schläger, ich hab's satt. Was sollte das heute Abend? Huh? Was soll es beweisen, dem neuen Typen eine zu verpassen? Oder meine Schwester zu vögeln, oder dem Bruder meiner Freundin zu verprügeln. '''Tyler: '''Deiner Freundin? Wie soll ich es dir sagen? Aber sie hat dich abserviert. Geht's noch?! Du willst mich schlagen? Ich bin in deinem Team. '''Matt: Weißt du es gibt Grenzen. Selbst für dich. (Matt findet Tanner's Leiche.) Matt: 'Hilfe! Hier draußen! ''(Die Polizei taucht auf. Bonnie guckt dieser Szene zu. Sie sieht an einem Schild wo "BLDHG 8" ein Nummernschild am Auto "FHT 14" und auf dem Boden auch noch eine "22" drauf steht. Bonnie ist verängstigt.) (Auf dem Footballfeld, Jeremy bei derTribüne. Vicki kommt zu ihm.) '''Vicki: '''Es war nicht nur, wegen der Drogen. Parkplatz - "Uns geht's gut. Darauf kommt's an." '''Elena: '''Was, was ist das bloß für ein Tier Stefan? Und weshalb kommt es aus dem Wald um mitten in der Stadt, jemanden anzugreifen? '''Stefan: Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es nicht. Elena: Ich war mir sicher, das du dich geschnitten hast. Ich hab's gesehen. Stefan: 'Alles wird gut, es wird gut, okay? Uns geht's gut. Darauf kommt's an. ''(Sie umarmen sich.) Salvatore Anwesen (Stefan's Schlafzimmer) - "Er ist ein Monster. Das aufgehalten werden muss." ''(Stefan schreibt in seinem Tagebuch.) '' '''Stefan: Ich hatte gedacht, es gäbe Hoffnung, das irgendwo tief im Inneren irgendein Teil von Damon menschlich sei. Normal. Aber ich hab mich geeirt. In Damon steckt nicht's menschliches. Keine Güte, keine Freundlichkeit, keine Liebe. Er ist ein Monster. Das aufgehalten werden muss. ''(Damon ist in Elena's Schlafzimmer. Elena schläft. Damon streichelt ihre Wange. Elena wacht auf, aber Damon ist verschwunden.) '' Kategorie:Skripts